


Secrets

by skywalkxrs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, all my miraculous ladybug stuff will be aged up characters, they’re like in college, umm but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: Adrien didn’t show up again and you’re done with it.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with this cute ass bitch okay

You sighed, he’d left you all alone once again. The first few times were okay, maybe something had come up. Even if he was older now, his father probably needed him to do something. Right? That’s what you kept on telling yourself for the past eight months.

You walked home with your head down staring at the blank screen of your phone trying not to let your tears spill. You clenched your jaws anger now settling in.

Once you got home, you had decided you’d talk to him. Finger now hovering over his caller ID, you pressed on it. The phone rung a couple of times before heading to the voicemail.

“Hey it’s Adrien, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Hey Adrien, umm I think we need to talk...about us actually.” Your voice cracked, closing your eyes you threw your phone on bed.

Night had fallen and you sat outside your balcony looking up at the stars. Your eyes felt heavy from all the crying beforehand. You closed your eyes feeling the soft breeze brush past you.

“What’s wrong _ma belle_?”

Startled, you turned your head to see Chat Noir there with a concerned look on his face. He’d visited you occasionally and yet you still didn’t get used to him showing up out of nowhere.

“You’ve got to stop scaring me like that Chat.” You groaned.

“Have you been crying?” He searched your face taking a step towards you. You quickly said no looking away.

“I can tell when you’re lying.” He crossed his arms.

“It’s nothing. Okay? Did you come here for something or not?” You said rather harshly not meaning the tone of your voice.

He frowned taken aback by your behavior. You closed your eyes sighing once more.

“Sorry. It’s just Adrien stood me up, again. I don’t think I can do it anymore.” You whispered looking everywhere but his gaze.

“Well he’s an idiot.” He mumbled as you gave him a humorless laugh.

Silence fell upon the room.

“I just wish he’d give me a good explanation. I keep wanting to think his dad needs him, but I know it’s all lies.”

“What if he has a good reason to run off? Maybe he has something important to do?” Chat suggested as he walked towards you, wiping the tears away from your cheek with his thumb.

“Don’t cry _ma belle_.” He added softly.

“Well he better have a damn good explanation after avoiding that topic for so long.”

Chat held your gaze for awhile. Thinking. He took a deep breath, his eyes shut. The beeping of his ring brought him back to reality.

“What... what if he’s off saving Paris?” It came out as more of a statement than a question.

You froze as your eyes widen in realization. Everything clicked. It had been so obvious but you just couldn’t see it. Until now that is.

“Then I would forgive him and tell him I understand.” Your expression softened, you cupped his cheeks stroking it. He leaned into your touch, his gaze held yours.

“I’m sorry _mon amour_. I should’ve said something.” His arms snaked around your waist closing the distance between the two of you.

“Don’t be. You’re out here saving the whole city everyday on top of your regular life. You’re a hero Adrien.” All the emotions you’ve felt before vanished while you held him close to you.

“I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore.” Adrien cupped your cheeks pulling you in for a kiss.

His soft lips pressed against yours moving in sync. You pulled away for air looking at the face of your model boyfriend. Your gazes locked, his forehead pressed against yours. 

“Je’taime.” Adrien whispered. 


End file.
